mauramediafandomcom-20200213-history
2008-08-14 - Vanished: Two Coeds, Two Horrifying Mysteries What Happened to Brooke Wilberger and Maura Murray?
Vanished: Two Coeds, Two Horrifying Mysteries What Happened to Brooke Wilberger and Maura Murray? By DONNA HUNTER Aug. 14, 2008 Four years after the disappearance of two young coeds, their families are still searching for answers. Where are their daughters? Who took them? The family of a missing Oregon teen face the reality that she may not come home.The families of Brooke Wilberger and Maura Murray have forged an unlikely bond since the college students vanished within three months of each other in 2004. Now police are targeting a convicted sex offender in Wilberger's disappearance, but there is not yet a suspect in Murray's case. For more information on the latest developments in the cases, watch the story tonight on "20/20" at 10 p.m. ET The two women were just starting their adult lives in early 2004. But too often for young people, particularly young women, that newfound independence is coupled with dangerous vulnerability. Figures gathered by the FBI say there are more than 21,500 active missing person cases involving people between the ages of 18 and 29. Wilberger and Murray are now included in that tragic statistic. Their stories powerfully illustrate how communities can rally, and how families' faith and hope get tested when a loved one has vanished. Their stories are similar in many ways. Both were smart, beautiful young women with loving friends and family. They were active in their communities. They had boyfriends who adored them. They were on the verge of very bright futures. Then they disappeared. The story of Wilberger's disappearance begins on the afternoon of May 24, 2004. The 19-year-old Brigham Young University student was home in Oregon visiting her family, and helping out her sister and brother-in-law at an apartment complex they manage in the town of Corvallis. Corvallis is a picturesque Oregon city of about 54,000 people. It's a place most people would consider ideal for raising a family. But even idyllic places can be visited by crime. "The city of Corvallis is really safe, but we're also in the real world," said Lt. Ron Noble of the Corvallis Police Department. Wilberger was in the parking lot of the complex cleaning lampposts. When she didn't show up for lunch, her sister, Stephani Hansen, began to worry. Wilberger's car keys and purse were in their apartment. Her car was in the lot. Her flip-flops were found, but she was gone. "I got very nervous ... we had exhausted every possibility, we had searched all the apartments that she could possibly be working in. We looked everywhere. Then we called the police," her sister recalled. Noble remembers receiving the call about the case. "Normally, we would wait. Because adults can come and go as they please and we would normally wait to see if she showed up maybe the next day," he said. But police officials agreed with Wilberger's sister, they sensed Brooke was not the sort of young woman to disappear on her own. "It was amazing to us that they acted that fast, and I think one of the reasons was when they immediately did a quick check, saw Brooke was a great kid," said her mom, Cammy Wilberger. As their search began, police eliminated one usual suspect in similar cases -- the boyfriend. The man in Brooke's life, Justin Blake, who had dated Wilberger since high school, was doing Mormon missionary work in Venezuela. Marriage was on the horizon for the couple, he said.